TaoRis - Gift For Duizzhang
by bebe fujo
Summary: Tao yang Shoppaholic mendapat hukuman dari orangtuanya. creditcardnya di bekukan sedangkan ulang thun Kris tinggal sebulan lagi. apa yang akan Tao lakukan? baca aja :D


TaoRis – Gift for Duizzhang – Happy For All

4 oktober 2012

Si mata panda itu terus menyusuri jejeran toko-toko barang branded kesukaannya Gucci. Matanya terus memilah-milah barang yang ia suka untuk kemudian mengambilnya dan memasukkan kedalam trolley belanjaannya. Tas, jam tangan, dompet dan masih banyak lagi.

Setelah puas, Tao si mata panda itu mendorong troleynya menuju kasir. Dengan sigap ia memindahkan barang belanjaannya ke meja kasir untuk selanjutnya dihitung total belanjanya.

"total 200.000.000 Yen tuan" ucap kasir itu setelah menghitung belanjaannya. Tao mengeluarkan dompetnya dan membukanya.

"bisa pakai credit card kan?"tanyanya. petugas kasir itu mengangguk dan menerima credit card yang Tao sodorkan. "tolong kirimkan kelamat ini ya" Tao menyodorkan alamat rumahnya.

**TaoRis**

Huang Family's House

Nyonya Huang membolak-balik majalahnya dengan tidak sabaran. Beliau sangat tidak suka menunggu tapi beliau mau tak mau harus menunggu putra kesayangannya pulang dari hobby belanjanya.

"astaga kemana saja anak itu?" gumanya gelisah.

Suara pintu terbuka sedikit membuatnya lega. Putra yang dinantinya datang dengan kantung belanjanya. Ia Nampak kelihatan senang ketika melihat sosok wanita yang tengah menunggunya diruang tamu.

"whoa.. mama? Kapan pulang? Kenapa tidak memberi tahuku?" Tanya Tao dia menghambur kepelukkan ibunya itu.

PLETAKK!

"aww.." ringis Tao. Dia mengusap puncak kepalanya yang baru saja mendapat jitakan keras dari wanita dihadapannya itu. "mama? Kenapa memukul Tao?"

"mulai besok semua kredit cardmu mama bekukan! Apa-apaan kau ini belanja rantusan juta Yen hanya untuk barang-barang yang bahkan kau jarang gunakan!"

"tapi ma-"

"mama tak mau tau!" wanita itu kemudian pergi dari hadapan Tao. Tao masih syok dengan kenyataan yang ada.

TAO POV

What? Credit card-ku dibekukan? Sampai kapan? Ugh! 2 minggu lagi kan Gucci akan mengeluarkan product baru! Ah.. tidak apa sepertinya aku masih bisa meminta Kris gege. Hahaha

Tunggu!

Kris gege?

Aku segera mengambil iPhone di saku jaketku. 4 Oktober! Oh tidak bulan depan Kris-ge ulang tahun. Kalau credit card-ku dibekukan aku beli kado pakai apa? Aku bahkan tidak memegang uang cash.

Oh no! it's a NIGHTMARE!

**TaoRis**

30 Oktober

Kris POV

Aku menekan speed dial nomor 2 dimana itu akan langsung menghubungkanku dengan nomor Tao. Aku bingung sudah beberapa minggu ini dia sulit dihubungi. Dia hanya membalas pesanku saat lewat tengah malam. Dia juga selalu mengelak saat aku mengajaknya bertemu atau sekedar minum kopi di starbucks seperti biasa. Kemana sebenarnya anak itu?

~nomor yang anda hubungi sedang sibuk silahkan coba beberapa saat-~

Ugh kenapa selalu operator yang menyahut? Kemana aku harus mencari tahu? Kira-kira Luhan tau tidak ya? Aku segera mencari kontak Luhan gege diponselku dan cepat-cepat menghubunginya.

"hallo ge, apa kau sibuk?"tanyaku saat kami telah tersambung.

"…"

"aniyo, bisa kita bertemu? Ne di caffe biasa saja. Sampai jumpa ge"

Tuut..tuut..

**TaoRis**

Caffe

"Luhan ge!" panggilku saat melihat gege berwajah baby itu memasuki caffe. Dia tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya padaku. Dia segera mengahmpiriku dan duduk dikursi yang berada di hadapanku.

"Kris lama tidak bertemu. Ada apa? Tumben kau meminta bertemu seperti ini"

"hehe.. ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu ge."

"oh, soal apa?"

"Tao. Kau tahu dimana dia? Akhir-akhir ini aku sulit sekali menemuinya. Dia tidak tinggal dirumah orang tuanya lagi dia juga sulit dihubungi." Tuturku. Aku memperhatikan ekspresi Luhan gege. Airmukanya terlihat berbeda. Agak gugup seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu. Pasti Luhan gege tau sesuatu. "gege pasti tau sesuatu tentang Tao kan? Please ge beritahu aku."

"tidak. Aku tidak tau apa-apa soal Tao. Sungguh"

"ge, kau itu tak pandai berbohong. Ayolah ge, aku janji jika kau memberitahuku aku akan membiayai akomodasimu ke Korea selama 1 bulan" tawarku. Yeah aku tau Luhan gege memang sering bolak-balik China-Korea demi menemui Sehun dongsaeng kesayangannya. Tawaranku cukup menggiurkan bukan? Luhan gege terlihat berpikir keras menimbang-nimbang tawaran besarku.

"sebenarnya aku tidak boleh mengatakan ini terutama pada kau Kris duizzhang kami yang tampan. Tapi.. baiklah. Tao sedang bekerja disalah satu cabang Caffe ku. Dia bilang credit cardnya di bekukan oleh mama-nya. Kau tau sendirikan dia orang yang seperti apa?"

"jadi dia mencari uang sendiri demi koleksi GUCCI terbaru?"

"mungkin, apalagi yang aku dengar minggu lalu GUCCI merilis tas baru. Tapi aku juga tidak tau alasan yang sebenarnya."

"astaga bocah itu! Kenapa tidak meminta padaku saja? Kenapa harus merepotkan dirinya sendiri? Ck" Aku mendengus sebal.

"tapi bukankah itu bagus? Tao mau berusaha demi keinginannya. Padahal aku sudah sempat menawarkan untuk meminjaminya sejumlah uang tapi dia tak mau. Dia bersikeras ingin mendapatkan keinginannya dengan jerih payahnya sendiri. Uri baby panda sudah berpikir dewasa Kris."

"ya mungkin kau benar tapi dia jadi mengabaikanku ge. Ge, boleh aku tau di cabang mana dia bekerja?"

"Qingdao"

**TaoRis**

Aku menatapnya dari balik pintu kaca caffe ini. Baby pandaku dia sedang membersihkan meja order sambil sesekali melayani pelanggan yang datang untuk memesan sekaligus membayar pesanannya. Dia Nampak kelelahan namun tetap tersenyum saat pelanggan datang. Aku emeasukki caffe dan menuju ke tempat Tao berada. Sepertinya dia belum menyadari kalau aku yang datang.

"selamat datang. Mau pesan apa?" dia bertanya tanpa melihat kearahku matanya justru tertuju pada layar komputer order bersiap mencatat pesananku.

"cappuchino iced blend" pesanku. Beberapa saat kemudian Tao nampaknya mulai menyadari sesuatu. Dia mendongakan wajahnya dan menatapku tak percaya.

"ge- Kris gege"

"ada penjelasan Tao?"tanyaku sambil tersenyum sinis. Tao hanya menundukan kepalanya mamandangi jarinya yang ia mainkan terlihat sekali kalau dia tidak nyaman dengan arah pembicaraan ini. "Tao?" panggilku lagi.

"penjelasan apa ge? Aku tidak melakukan kesalahan bukan?" ucapnya masih tertunduk.

"pergi dari rumah, sulit dihubungi, selalu menolak untuk di ajak bertemu dan sekarang kau bekerja ditempat ini. Kenapa? Untuk apa? Koleksi GUCCI terbaru? Aku bisa membelikannya untukmu Tao kau tak perlu bekerja seperti ini. Kau juga bisa tinggal di appartemenku."

"bukan itu ge. Bukan soal itu. Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu sekarang." Jawabnya masih menunduk. Dia mengusap matanya. Dia menangis? Kuangkat wajahnya dengan tangan kananku dan benar matanya basah oleh airmata.

"lalu kenapa? Kenapa aku tak boleh tau sekarang? Apa itu sangat memalukan hingga kau tak mau menceritakannya padaku?" aku menatapnya penuh sayang. Berharap dia menyerah dan mau menceritakannya padaku. Dia hanya menggeleng masih tak mau menatapku.

"aku janji akan menceritakannya pada gege. Tapi tidak sekarang please ge, aku harap gege mau mengerti. Sebaiknya gege pulang saja. Sudah malam dan lagi caffe ini jauh dari appartemenmu bukan?"

"kau mengusirku Tao?"

"tidak ge. Aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu. Aku harus kembali bekerja. Aku janji akan menceritakan alasanku tapi nanti. Oke?" dia mengusap matanya dan tersenyum padaku. Tao, tak taukah kalau aku masih merindukanmu?

Tao POV

Setelah memastikan kris gege pergi aku kembali ke meja order untuk melanjutkan pekerjaanku. Park Hye Ri rekan kerjaku ang usianya 2 tahun lebih tua dariku langsung menghampiriku dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"hei Tao siapa pria tampan tadi? Kekasihmu?" tanyanya. Aku meliriknya dengan death glareku.

"dia temanku. Jangan berpikir konyol Hye Ri!"

"habis tadi kalian manis sekali. Seperti orang pacaran. Siapa namanya? Kenalkan padaku yayayaya.." dia mengeluarkan puppy eyesnya.

"menjijikan! Iya nanti aku kenalkan! Sudah sana kembali bekerja" perintahku.

"yya! Aku lebih senior disini kenapa kau yang menyuruh-nyuruhku?"

"ehemm!" suara deheman menghentikan aktifitas kami. Oh tidak! Jangan monster kumis itu lagi. "Tao apa lagi sekarang huh? Ngobrol dengan tamu saat jam kerja?" kau ini benar-bear tak tau aturan ya? Tak cukupkah kau memecahkan lusinan piring-piringku setiap minggunya? Aku bisa bangkrut! Kau mau dipecat?" tegurnya. Dia adalah manager di caffe ini. Huh kalau dia tau siapa aku dan hubunganku dengan Luhan gege aku yakin dia akan sujud-sujud meminta maafku!

"maafkan aku. Aku tak akan mengulanginya lagi." Ucapku. Monster kumis itu akhirnya pergi dari hadapanku. Aku memasang wajah sebal dan menirukan gayanya berbicara dengan mimic sebal namun aku langsung tersenyum saat monster kumis itu menolh kearahku. "diam kau Park Hye Ri!" desisku pada yeoja yang kini tengah menahan tawanya.

** TaoRis**

Aku membuka pintu rumah bergaya eropa classic dengan kunci yang selalu aku bawa. Rumah ini tak terlalu besar mungkin hanya satu per lima luasnya dari rumah orang tuaku. Begitu memasuki rumah aku melihat lelaki bertampang manis tengah membersihkan ruang tengah. Aku tersenyum.

"mau kubantu ge?"tawarku. dia menoleh kearahku.

"oh Tao kau rupanya. Tidak perlu. Lebih baik kau istirahat kau pasti lelah baru pulang kerja selarut ini." Jawabnya.

" no no no kau juga pasti lelah bukankah kau habis bekerja juga? Kita kerjakan bersama pasti lebih cepat selesai." Aku mengambil beberapa peralatan kebersihan dan mulai membantu Luhan gege membersihkan rumah ini. Ya selama sebulan ini aku memang tinggal dirumah Luhan gege. Kadang jika Luhan gege sedang ke Korea untuk bertemu Sehun Xiumin dan Chen gege yang akan menemaniku di rumah ini.

"kau bertemu Kris tadi? Tanyanya masih sibuk dengan pekerjaanya membersihkan debu dengan vakum cleaner.

"ya. Pasti gege kan yang memberitahunya?" tebakku.

"maaf Tao dia yang memaksaku. Kau menceritakan alasanmu padanya?"

"tidak. Masih belum saatnya dia tau ge. Dia kelihatan marah padaku ge." Keluhku.

"marah? Tidak mungkin Tao dia tak akan marah padamu. Mungkin dia hanya tak ingin kau kelelahan. Harusnya kau ambil satu shift saja jangan full shift seperti ini jadi kau masih punya waktu untuk jalan berdua dengan Kris."

aku hanya diam. Ya aku akui semenjak aku bekerja aku memang hampir tak punya waktu untuk sekedar menemui Kris gege. Tapi kalau aku hanya mengambil 1 shif gajiku tidak akan cukup untuk membeli kado untuknya.

**TaoRis**

5 November

Tao POV

BRAKK!

Monster itu menggebrak mejanya keras. Aku menunduk ketakutan. Rekasinya diluar dugaanku.

"apa-apaan kau hah? Kau ini barus satu bulan bekerja disini. Kau itu belum jadi pekerja tetap! Dan kau tau freeleancer sepertimu itu baru terima gaji tanggal 25 di bulan kedua bekerja. Dan lagi memangnya kerjamu bagus apa? Beraninya minta gaji dimuka!"

"ta-tapi aku sangat membutuhkan uang itu." Aku memohon.

"tidak! Tidak bisa! Kau ini benar benar suka sekali melanggar peraturan ya! Sudah keluar dan kembali bekerja!" monster kumis itu mengusirku. Aku segera keluar dari ruangannya dan menuju ke tempat istirahat pelayan. Hye Ri berdiri ketika melihatku memasuki ruang istirahat itu.

"bagaimana? Apa dia setuju? Sepertinya tidak ya?" tanyanya. Aku mengaggukan kepalaku. "eumm.. kalau kau memang sangat membutuhkan uang kau bisa pinjam gajiku dulu. Kau bisa menggantinya saat kau terima gaji nanti."

"tidak usah. Bukankah kau butuh gajimu itu untuk biaya sekolah adik-adikmu di Korea? Aku tidak terlalu butuh. Kau jauh lebih membutuhkannya." Ucapku sambil tersenyum tulus.

"umm.. atau kau bisa meminta pada pemilik caffe ini. Dia baik aku pernah meminta gaji dimuka seprtimu padanya dan dia langsung mengabulkannya. Aku yakin dia juga akan mengabulkannya. Namanya Xi Luhan. Dia masih muda."

"tidak usah aku akan bicara pada pak kumis itu lagi nanti" ucapku lesu. Sebenarnya aku tak ingin berhadapan dengan monster kumis itu lagi. Tapi aku harus mendapat gajiku hari ini atau aku tak bisa membeli kado untuk gege. Baiklah ayo kerja lagi! Tao TjaYo!

HunNan Caffe (Luhan's Caffe) 12:25 PM

"TAO"

PRAANGG!

Suara pecahan priring terdengar beberapa detik setelah teriakan itu. Astaga bagaimana ini? Aku pasti dimarahi lagi! Kenapa dia harus memanggilku sekeras itu saat aku membawa tumpukan piring kotor aku kan kaget!

"astaga! Apa-apaan lagi kau hah? Lagi-lagi memecahkan piring! Kau benar-benar membuat caffe ini rugi!" maki monster kumis itu. Huh dia suka sekali mencari kesalahanku ya!

"ma-maaf saya tidak sengaja. Teriakan anada mengaggetkan saya."

"jadi kau menyalahkanku? Tao kau di—"

"Tuan Du ada apa? Bukankah aku menyuruhmu memanggil Tao" Luhan gege tiba-tiba muncul. Oh sosoknya sekarang sudah seperti malaikat penyelamatku!

"oh, tuan Xi ini pegawai baru ini berulah lagi. Tao kau dipaggil tuan Xi" monster kumis itu memandangku sinis. Aku mengabaikan tatapannya dan mengikuti Luhan gege ke ruangannya yang berada di lantai 2 caffe ini.

"kemarilah Tao" gege menyuruhku duduk disampingnya disebuah sofa panjang yang kelihatannya empuk dan nyaman. Aku menurut dan duduk disampingnya. Satu tangannya merangkulku sambil mengusap rambutku penuh sayang. Gege selalu tau bagaimana memanjakanku! :D "ada apa? Kenapa tuan Du memarahimu?"

"huft.. ini semua salahnya ge. Aku sedang membawa piring yang baru selesai dikeringkan tapi dia seenaknya meneriakan namaku. Aku kaget dan piring-piring itu jatuh dan pecah. Maafkan aku." Aku menunduk.

"tidak apa-apa Tao itu artinya bukan sepenuhnya salahmu. Lainkali hati-hati aku tak mau pecahan priring itu nantinya melukai tubuhmu. Aku bisa dimarahi oleh Mama Huang dan Kris. Lagi pula kalau tidak pecah mungkin caffe ini tak akan membeli piring yang baru. Minggu depan aku akan ke Korea untuk memesan piring lagi. Thank's Tao"

"oh, ternyata karena itu gege tak memarahiku kerna lusinan piring yang telah aku pecahkan. Ya sama-sama. Oh ya ge kau memanggilku untuk apa?"

"oh iya hampir saja lupa. Tunggu sebentar" Luhan gege beranjak kemejanya dan kembali dengan sebuah papper bag besar. "ini untukmu Tao"

"apa ini? Boleh kubuka ge?"tanyaku sambil menatapnya. Dia mengangguk imut. Aku membuka papperbag dan kalian tau apa isinya? GUCCI koleksi terbaru yang baru saja rilis sekitar seminggu yang lalu. WOW! Aku membulatkan mataku kemudia menatap gege.

"anggap saja itu gajimu. Kau suka?"

Aku suka sangat suka tapii.. "ge, boleh aku tukar gajiku? Aku ingin uang cash saja" pintaku.

"kenapa? Kau tidak suka?"

"tidak ge bukan seperti itu. Eumm" aku bingung harus mengatakan apa.

"katakan saja Tao. Apa itu alasanmu yang sebenarnya untuk bekerja disini" tebak Luhan gege.

"ya. Sebenarnya aku bekerja disini untuk mendapatkan uang bukan untuk koleksi GUCCI terbaru tapi… untuk membelikado untuk ulang tahun Kris gege besok"

"astaga Tao. Jadi untuk itu? Kau ini manis sekali! Kanapa tidak bilang saja dari awal? Kau bisa pinjam uangku dulu jadi kau tak usah repot bekerja seperti sekarang dan kena marah tuan Du."

"tidak ge, bukankah kado itu lebih special jika kita beli dengan hasil jerih payah sendiri?"

"benar juga. Baiklah tunggu disini" gege kembali kemejanya dan 5 mnit kemudian dia kembali dengan sebuah amplop coklat.

"ini gajimu" dia memberikan amplop itu padaku saat ku intip isinya uang. Aku tidak tau persis jumlah nominalnya tapi aku rasa ini terlalu banyak untuk gaji seorang pelayan caffe yang kerjanya berantaka sepertiku.

"ge, ini terlalu banyak. Aku ambil separuhnya saja ya" ujarku. Saat aku hendak mengurangi uangnya tangan Luhan gege menahanku.

"biar saja. Anggap saja itu bonus untukmu. Dan ambil ini sebagai hadiah karna niat baikmu." Luhan gege kembali memberika papper bag itu padaku.

"gege serius? Apa ini tidak berlebihan?" tanyaku. Dia menggeleng.

"oh ya. Kau bisa pulang sekarang dan membeli kado untuk Kris dan aku juga titip kado untuknya ya. Kau yang belikan aku yakin kau tau persis selera Kris. Ini pakai credit card-ku jika uangmu kurang kau bisa pakai credit card ini dulu." Dia menyodorkan credit cardnya. Dan aku mengambilnya.

"whoa.. gege memang yang terbaik!" pujiku sambil memeluknya.

"kau yakin?"

"setelah Kris gege tentunya hehehe.. baiklah aku pergi dulu ya ge. Oh ya tolong kau bilang soal aku pulang cepat ini pada Tuan Du aku malas berurusan dengannya sekarang. Xie xie gege. Pai pai" aku melambaikan tanganku dan keluar dari ruangannya.

**TaoRis**

Kris Appartemen 6 November at 00:01 AM

Kris POV

Ting tong ting tong ting tong

Seseorang memencet bel appartemenku dengan tidak sabaran. Ugh! Siapa yang bertamu selarut ini? Tidak taukah aku sedang tidur? Tanpa melihat intercom terlebih dahulu aku langsung membukakan pintu appartemen dan terlihat kepala Tao yang menyembul disana sementara badanya menghadap kesisi lain seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu. (arrgghh.. bingung jelasin posisinya. Kalian bayangin posisinya sendiri deh)

"oh.. Tao ada apa? Kenapa malam-malam bertamu"tanyaku sambil mengucek mataku yang masih enggan terbuka.

"happy birthday to you.. happy birthday to you.. happy birthday Kris gege.. happy birthday to you.." aku membuka mataku dan Tao kini telah menghadapku sepenuhnya. Kedua tangannya yang penuh dengan sebuah kue tart bergambar naga bersayap dengan lilin angka 21 diatasnya, juga sebuah papper bag besar berwarna hijau gelap yang ia gantung di pergelangan tangannya.

"ini ulang tahunku?"tanyaku bingung.

"yup. Cepat ge make a wish dan tiup lilinnya" perinah namja manis didepanku. Aku tersenyum memejamkan mataku.

'semoga aku diberi umur panjang, kebahagiaan, kesuksesan dan semua yang terbaik untukku. Dan berikan juga kebahagiaan pada orang-orang yang menyayangiku. Amin'

Fuuuuuuuuuhhhhhh..

Lilin itu mati hanya dengan sekali tiupan. Tao langsung bersorak senang.

"yyyaaaayyy.. selamat ulang tahun Wu Yi Fan gege. Semoga panjang umur dan sehat selalu. May God bless you" ucapnya sambil menatapku.

"xie xie Tao" balasku.

"ayo masuk ge, kita makan kuenya bersama-sama" ajaknya. Dia langsung menerobos masuk dan sedikit berlari menuju ruang tengah. Setelah menutup pintu aku menghampirinya yang tengah sibuk mengambil lilin yang berada diatas kue tart itu dan mulai memotong kuenya. "apa tidak apa-apa kalau aku yang potong ge?" ijinnya. Dasar! Kenapa dia baru meminta ijin padaku padahal dia sudah memotong kuenya. =.="

"tidak apa-apa. Apa kau tidak lelah Tao? Bukankah kau pulang kerja jam 11 dan sekarang kau malah berada disini bukannya istirahat."

"hehehe.. tenang saja ge. Tadi aku hanya bekerja setengah hari untuk membeli kado untukmu. Oh ya ini kado untukumu." Tao memberiku papper bag yang dibawanya. Saat kubuka isinya adalah sebuah tas ransel dengan model yang sederhana namun tetap terlihat modis. Warnanya juga paduan dari warna-warna kesukaanku. Tao kau memang tau seleraku. Oh ada satu lagi. Sebuah bola Kristal ditengahnya terdapat bentuk naga emas. "orang bilang naga emas itu membawa keberuntungan. Aku harap kau juga akan selalu beruntung. Aku membeli hadiah itu dari gaji pertamaku di caffenya Luhan gege"

"benarkah? Apa tidak apa-apa? Kau bisa pakai gajimu itu untuk sesuatu yang kau suka. Kenapa malah untuk membeli kadoku?"

"karna itu memang tujuan utamaku bekerja. Punya uang agar bisa membeli kadi untuk gege. Lagi pula hadiah hadiah itu harganya tak seberapa. Tak sebanding dengan hadiah dariku tahun-tahun sebelumnya atau hadiah-hadiah ulang tahun yang gege berikan padaku."

"Tao, aku tak tau bagaimana harus berterima kasih padamu. Aku tak peduli dengan harga dari hadiah ini. Ini sudah sangat special karna ini dari kau dan kau menggunakan uang hasil kerja kerasmu. Terima kasih. Oh bagaimana kalau ku belikan produk GUCCI yang baru keluar seminggu lalu sebagai balasan terima kasih?"

"tidak usah ge. Aku tak butuh balasan untuk hadiah-hadiah ini. Bukankah sudah sepantasnya aku memberikan ini padamu. Lagi pula Luhan gege sudah membelikan koleksi terbaru GUCCI itu padaku tadi sebagai bonus hehee.."

"benarkah? Padahal aku ingin sekali memberikan itu untukmu. Oh bagaimana kalau kubantu agar Mama Huang tak membekukan kredit cardmu lagi?"

"umm.. sebenarnya aku tak ingin pamrih untuk hadiah itu tapi sepertinya aku memang membutuhkan bantuan gege untuk soal itu. Gomawo gege ^v^" Tao memelukku sebentar. Kemudian dia mengambiklan sepotong kue tart dan ia suapkan untukku.

"kau memang dongsaengku yang manis" pujiku sambil mengusak rambutnya manja.

"oh ya ge, apa diperusahaanmu ada lowongan pekerjaan?"

"Tao, jangan bilang kau ingin bekerja lagi?!"

**TaoRis**

HunNan Caffe 6 November 11:20 AM

Tao POV

Hari ini aku pergi ke caffe. Buka sebagai Tao si pelayan tapi Huang Zi Tao tamu dari caffe itu. Rencananya hari ini aku dan Luhan gege juga D.O umma akan mendesain caffe tersebut untuk perayaan ulang tahun Kris gege nanti malam bersama teman-teman satu grup EXO. Hehe.. sejak SMP kami mulai membentuk grup yang terdiri 12 orang. Aku , Luhan, Sehun, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, D.O, Kai, Suho, Lay, Xiumin, Chen, dan Kris gege tentunya. Ahh.. aku rindu pada Sehun, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, D.O, Kai, dan Suho gege. Kami sudah lama tidak bertemu karena mereka tinggal di Korea.

"selamat datang mau pesan a- Tao? Kau Tao kan?" Hye Ri kaget melihatku. Yeah tidak seperti penampilanku biasanya saat menjadi pelayan disini. Penampilanku kini terlihat lebih branded.

"ne Hye Ri noona ini aku Tao. Aku tampan bukan?"

"yah.. lumayan. Hei, kau tidak bekerja disini lagi? Apa kau dipecat oleh tuan Xi Luhan?"tanyanya penasaran.

"aniyo. Aku tidak dipecat. Aku hanya mengundurkan diri. Tak apa kan jika kau bekerja sendiri lagi?"

"huh? Ada atau tidak ada kau pekerjaanku tetap bagus dan tidak ada yang berubah." Ucapnya. Aku bisa merasakan kesedihan dibalik ucapannya. Ahh.. aku jadi ingin menangis.

"Tao" panggil seseorang. Aku menoleh dan mendapati Kris gege sudah berada dibelakangku. Dia masih menggunakan setelan jas semi formalnya sepertinya dia baru saja dari kantor.

"Kris gege? Kenapa gege kemari? Aku dan Luhan gege juga Kyungsoo gege akan mempersiapkan pesta untukmu. Kenapa kau malah kemari?" protesku. Dia tersenyum dengan senyumannya yang mempesona.

"tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin membantu kalian. Lagi pula ini juga pestaku kan?" jawabnya. Aku mengerucut sebal sambil menatapnya. "oh ya, apa kau Park Hye Ri?" Kris gege bertanya pada Hye Ri.

"n-ne" jawab Hye Ri gugup.

"aku Kris. Aku dengar dari Tao kau lulusan terbaik di fakultas manajemen keuangan di kampusmu. Kebetulan perusahaanku sedang membutuhkan lowongan dibidang keuangan. Kalau kau mau kau bisa kirimkan lamaranmu ke perusahaanku. Akan kuminta bagian HRD untuk segera mewawancaraimu. Bagaimana? Ini kartu namaku." Kris gege memberikan selembar kartu namanya yang selalu tersedia di dompetnya pada Hye Ri. Aku membelalakan mataku pada gege. Dia melakukannya. Dia memenuhi permintaanku lagi! Uh gege kau memang idolaku! Kris gege tersenyum pada Hye Ri kemudia dia menatapku dan meberikan sebuah kedipan. "aku menemui Luhan dulu ne. annyeong"

"Ta- Tao.. kau dengar itu?" dia bicara dengan gugup masih tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

"ne aku dengar. Yeoja pinta sepertimu memang pantas bekerja di perusahaan Kris gege. Chukhae" ucapku. Airmata Hye Ri menggenang. Dia menangis haru.

"Tao, terima kasih. Aku tak akan pernah melupakan semua kebaikanmu."

"sama-sama noona. Aku memang sulit dilupakan oleh semua orang. Oh ya aku pesan 2 caramel macchiato dan 2 cappuchino hangat ya. Tolong antarkan ke ruang karaoke VIP. Aku dan yang lainnya pasti disana."

"ne. pesanan akan segera diantar. Terima kasih telah memesan" ucapnya. Itu adalah tag line saat pelayan kasir telah menerima pesanan. Aku tersenyum kemudian berlari menyusul Kris gege.

**TaoRis**

HunNan Caffe 6 November 20:15 PM

"happy birthday to you.. happy birthday to you.. happy birthday Wu YiFan.. happy birthday to you.." kami menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun untuk Kris gege. Terakhir kami berkumpul sekitar beberapa minggu yang lalu saat kami merayakan ulang tahun Lay gege. Whooaa… kami benar-benar senang! :D  
Kris gege meniup lilinnya setelah membuat permohonan. Kami bertepuk tangan dengan hebohnya. Yah beginilah kalau kami sudah berkumpul ramai dan penuh tawa. Di tambah happy virus gege yang sering membuat kami tertawa dengan tingkahnya.

Satu persatu dari kami mengucapkan ucapan selamat sekaligus doa dan harapan untuk gege. Aku terharu mendengar ketulusan dari doa-doa mereka dan seperti biasa aku menangis. Dan itu membuatku mendapan pelukan besar dari gege-gegeku tersayang.

"hyung kenapa kau yang menangis? Harusnyakan Kris hyung yang menangis?" Tanya Sehun pada Tao. Mungkin ini lebih tepat disebut ledekan untuk Tao.

"diam kau Sehun!" Tao sambil mengusap airmatanya.

Author POV

"Kris, haidah special apa yang kau dapat tahun ini?" Tanya Suho kemudia meneguk minumannya. Yang ditanya tersenyum sekilas sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Suho.

"sebuah Tas dan bola Kristal dengan ornament naga emas yang dibeli dari uang gaji Tao selama ia bekerja di sini. Iya kan Tao?"

"MWOO?" Sehun, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, D.O, Kai, Suho berteriak kompak. Suara mereka sukses membuat yang lain menutup telinga mereka.

"aishh kalian ini berlebihan" tukas Tao.

"benar hyung Tao bekerja disini? Sebagai apa? Manager?" Tanya Sehun.

"ne. dia bekerja disini sebagai pelayan biasa" jawab Luhan santai.

"MWOOO?" lagi-lagi pekikan itu terdengar.

"memang kau bisa bekerja sebagai pelayan Tao?" Tanya Kai.

"tentu saja bisa! Yah walaupun aku sudah memecahkan lusinan piring dan gelas karena berbagai alasan hehe" jawab Tao dengan tawa polosnya.

"sudah kuduga pasti kerjaannya tak bagus" ujar Kai agak meledek.

Pletak! D.O langsung menghadiahinya sebuah jitakan manis.

"jangan meledek seperti itu. Kau juga belum tentu mau bekerja sebagai pelayan seperti Tao bukan?" bela D.O pada Tao.

"ne. lagi pula apa yang dilakukan Tao itu manis sekali. Bekerja demi membeli kado untuk Kris. Whooaaa.. DAEBAK! Tao kau memang dongsaengku yang hebat!" puji Baekhyun sambil memberikan acungan jempol pada Tao. Tao hanya menundul malu.

"whooaa.. aku jadi ingin bekerja juga. Kris hyung bagaimana kalau aku bekerja magang diperusahaanmu juga? Sebagai pengganti posisimu juga boleh aku bersedia" Tanya Chanyeol.

"shireoo! Enak saja kau! Yang ada perusahaanku langsung gulung tikar!" protes Kris. Dan tawapun kembali terkemabang di ruangan itu.

Malam ini mereka habiskan dengan berkumpul, makan, minum, karaoke dan bertukar cerita bersama. Sebuah moment yang tak setiap hari bisa mereka lakukan. Seperti layaknya sebuah keluarga yang penuh dengan kebahagiaan.

Happy birthday Kris. Semoga kau selalu menjadi leader yang dijadikan panutan oleh anggotamu, member yang berkharisma, dan idol yang dicaintai oleh penggemarnya. Semoga diberi kesehatan, dan kebahagiaan. Diberi kelancaran untuk karirmu dan juga karir EXO.

Wo ai ni 3

Uri Duizhang Kris. Wu YiFan.

Writed by:

Bebe Ahn


End file.
